Carnivine
|dexmokalos=029 |gen=Generation IV |species=Bug Catcher Pokémon |type=Grass |metheight=1.4 m |imheight=4'07" |metweight=27.0 kg |imweight=59.5 lbs. |ability=Levitate |body=10 |egg1=Grass |color=Green |male=50}} Carnivine (Japanese: マスキッパ Muskippa) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation IV. Appearance Carnivine is undoubtedly one of the strangest looking Pokémon. It appears to resemble a venus flytrap, with huge jaws and red and green vines that it uses to hang from mangrove trees in the marshes where it lives. Carnivine also has leaves where it's arms should be. Carnivine does not move much, it simply hangs upside-down and waits for bugs such as Ledyba, to fly by. Special Abilities Carnivine only has the ability Levitate which allows it to float in the air and become resistant to -type moves. It is said to look like a plant that hangs from branches by using his tentacles. Carnivine lets out its sweet-smelling saliva to attract prey and chomps on the prey. Carnivine takes an entire day to eat its prey. Etymology Carnivine is based on "Carniv'ore" and "'Vine". In Anime James owned it since he was a little kid in the Sinnoh region as a playmate, and he went back to his mansion in Sinnoh to retrieve it to join his team. Carnivine often hugs James when he sends it out in battle. Evolution Carnivine does not evolve. Game Info Locations | pokemon=Carnivine| diamondpearl=Great Marsh| dprarity=Rare| platinum=Great Marsh| ptrarity=Uncommon| heartgoldsoulsilver=Ilex Forest, Viridian Forest (Sinnoh Sound)| hgssrarity=Rare| blackwhite=Trade| bwrarity=None| xy=Route 14, Route 19| xyrarity=Unknown| }} Side Game Locations | Pokemon=Carnivine| PMD2=Northern Desert (7F-15F) Final Maze (B1F-B48F)| Ranger2=Chroma Highlands| Rumble=Silent Forest| }} Pokédex Entries |name=Carnivine |diamond=It attracts prey with its sweet-smelling saliva, then chomps down. It takes a whole day to eat prey. |pearl=Hanging from branches using its tentacles, it looks like a plant. It awaits prey, mouth wide open. |platinum=It binds itself to trees in marshes. It attracts prey with its sweet-smelling drool and gulps them down. |heartgold=It walks around on its tentacles in search of a tree branch where it can dangle down and ambush prey. |soulsilver=It walks around on its tentacles in search of a tree branch where it can dangle down and ambush prey. |black=It binds itself to trees in marshes. It attracts prey with its sweet-smelling drool and gulps them down. |white=It binds itself to trees in marshes. It attracts prey with its sweet-smelling drool and gulps them down. |black 2=Using its tentacles to lash itself to trees, it lies in wait for prey, luring it close with sweet-smelling drool. |white 2=Using its tentacles to lash itself to trees, it lies in wait for prey, luring it close with sweet-smelling drool. |black 2=Using its tentacles to lash itself to trees, it lies in wait for prey, luring it close with sweet-smelling drool. |white 2=Using its tentacles to lash itself to trees, it lies in wait for prey, luring it close with sweet-smelling drool. |x=It attracts prey with its sweet-smelling saliva, then chomps down. It takes a whole day to eat prey. |y=It binds itself to trees in marshes. It attracts prey with its sweet-smelling drool and gulps them down.}} Sprites |dpspr=Carnivine DP.png |dpsprs=Carnivine Shiny DP.png |ptspr=CarnivinePlatinum.png |ptsprs=Carnivine Shiny PtHGSS.png |hgssspr=CarnivinePlatinum.png |hgsssprs=Carnivine Shiny PtHGSS.png |IVback=Carnivine Back IV.png |IVbacks=Carnivine Shiny Back IV.png |bwspr=Carnivine BW.gif |bwsprs=Carnivine Shiny BW.png |Vback=Carnivine Back V.png |Vbacks=Carnivine Back Shiny V.png }} Trivia Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon